A general problem associated with aircraft cabin interiors is the need to fit individual components into the cabin system in a flexible but safe manner. Airlines tend to demand increasingly individual equipment to differentiate their cabin interiors from other airlines, and thus, aircraft manufacturers have to follow such demand.
However, any assembling devices for cabin interiors used in aircraft must provide a reliable fixation of the cabin interior component for which it is used, i.e., a fixation resistant against high forces acting on the assembling device in the course of high accelerations occurring in an aircraft during flight, vibration, and other impacting loads. In particular, it is required that such assembling devices are able to withstand the high loads that might occur in an aircraft accident to safely prevent cabin interior components from being released or from otherwise moving in the event of such accidents. It is further desirable to provide an assembling device that is able to compensate misalignments due to manufacturing tolerances and to allow for easy and fast assembling and disassembling of the cabin interior component. Finally, in many applications, it is desirable to provide an assembling device that allows for easy access to the assembled component for maintenance purposes.
Embodiments of the present invention thus provide an assembling device and system that overcomes the drawbacks of existing assembling devices for cabin interior components of an aircraft.